Une Histoire de potion
by Colibrii
Summary: Entendre Drago Malefoy faire ce genre de confession n'était pas le genre de choses qui arrivait tous les jours. Avalon l'avait toujours connu arrogant et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour lui demander son aide.
**Titre : Une Histoire de potion**

 **Série : Dans la famille Connelly... (Née de Père Inconnu, Le Testament de Lucius Malefoy)**

 **Personnages : Avalon Connelly, Drago Malefoy**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

 **Notes de l'auteur : Sur _Le Testament de Lucius Malefoy_ , on m'avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il serait intéressant de lire une fanfiction sur la réaction de Drago à la nouvelle. Il m'aura fallu presque un an mais le voici l'OS qui permettra de répondre à cette question (ou du moins en partie. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

.

.

* * *

.

.

La jeune femme regarda l'heure pour la sixième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à quinze heures précises et n'était toujours pas arrivé alors que la montre d'Avalon annonçait quinze heures cinq. Avalon leva la tête lorsque la porte du pub s'ouvrit pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'elle y avait pénétré dix minutes plus tôt. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Ses cheveux blonds platine et sa démarche arrogante n'étaient pas de ce qu'on voit à chaque coin de rue. Malgré cela, Avalon pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver dans ce genre d'endroits. Elle-même n'aurait jamais cru qu'il accepte de la rencontrer côté moldu.

Son regard scanna rapidement la pièce avant de se poser sur elle. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en la voyant et Avalon n'eut aucun mal à lire l'étonnement qui se peignaiit sur son visage. Cela ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne et cache ses sentiments derrière ce masque d'arrogance qui le caractérisait si bien. Finalement, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers elle.

— Bonjour Drago !

— Bonjour Avalon, répliqua-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

— Tu boiras quelque chose ?

— La même chose que toi.

Avalon apostropha la serveuse qui nettoyait la table à côté de la leur et lui commanda deux Budweiser.

— Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, déclara Drago.

— Je n'étais moi-même pas sûre de venir, avoua Avalon.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé finalement ?

— La curiosité. Que veux-tu, Drago ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la serveuse. Cette dernière déposa leurs pintes de bière devant eux tandis qu'Avalon se baissait pour récupérer son porte-monnaie. Elle se doutait que Drago n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur lui. Elle sortit un billet de dix pounds et le tendit à la serveuse. Celle-ci lui rendit sa monnaie avant de retourner à sa besogne. Avalon porta sa pinte à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées de bière tandis que Drago la fixait sans toucher la sienne.

— Je n'ai pas pu l'empoisonner si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! lâcha-t-elle.

Drago ne répliqua pas. Il tendit la main vers son verre et but timidement une gorgée de sa boisson.

— Pas mauvais. Comment tu as dit que ça s'appelait déjà ?

— Budweiser. Tu m'as vraiment demandé de venir pour qu'on puisse parler de bières moldues ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse

— Un brin de conversation n'a jamais fait de mal, rétorqua-t-il piqué au vif. Mais puisque tu y tiens… J'aimerais juste comprendre.

— Comprendre ? questionna Avalon.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Malgré cela, la jeune femme préférait jouer les idiotes. L'expression qu'affichait Drago, à cet instant-là, valait, en effet, son pesant d'or.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit Drago visiblement agacé. Mais puisque tu as décidé de jouer à ce jeu-là. Comment mon père a pu finir dans les bras d'une…

Le jeune homme ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase et ne put cacher l'expression de dégoût qui déforma ses traits.

— D'une Sang-de-Bourbe, finit-elle. Tu peux le dire.

L'insulte ne lui faisait rien depuis bien longtemps. Le masque d'arrogance reprit rapidement sa place alors qu'il demandait :

— Ta mère s'appelait Bianca Connelly, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. Et mon père s'appelait Lucius Malefoy, rétorqua Avalon.

Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en une esquisse de sourire alors que Drago faisait son possible pour ne pas montrer son agacement. Il était si facile d'obtenir une réaction de sa part.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu étais pourtant là à l'ouverture de son testament.

— Tu aurais très bien pu mentir pour qu'il t'y mette. Je sais que tu es allée le voir à Azkaban.

Avalon ne put retenir un petite rire moqueur face à cette affirmation.

— Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais cherché à m'inventer un lien de famille avec un mangemort reconnu ! Tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais.

— Je ne te permets pas, espèce de sale Sang-de…

— Je crois qu'il y a un truc que t'as oublié de saisir quant au fait qu'on a le même père, Drago. Ça veut aussi dire que je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ta mère est au courant que tu es là, d'ailleurs ?

— Je suis majeur ! Ma mère n'a pas besoin de savoir mes moindres faits et gestes.

— Étrangement, tu n'étais pas vraiment majeur lors de ton procès.

C'était bas, Avalon le savait mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Le visage de Drago commença à prendre des couleurs du fait de l'agacement. Son poing frappa la table dans un bruit sonore. La jeune femme vit plusieurs clients tourner leur visage vers eux.

— Tu ne sais pas comment c'était là-bas, s'irrita-t-il.

— Parce que tu crois que c'était comment de notre côté ? Tu crois que c'était une promenade de santé ? Tu crois que j'ai survécu comment ? J'ai été obligée de me terrer chez OlivierDubois pendant toute la durée de la guerre. Neuf mois sans pouvoir mettre le nez dehors. Mon oncle est mort ! Ma cousine est morte ! Et j'ai même pas pu aller à leur funérailles ! Alors ton discours de pauvre petit fils à papa tu peux te le garder pour toi ! explosa Avalon.

Elle vit Drago se faire de plus en plus petit sur son siège tout au long de sa tirade. Avalon sentait les regards des moldus sur eux mais la jeune femme s'en moquait. Elle avait gardé ça au fond d'elle bien trop longtemps. Elle aurait souhaité en parler durant la thérapie qu'elle avait suivi concernant sa dépression post-partum mais malheureusement pour elle, les moldus n'auraient pas compris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

— Je m'en vais comme tu peux le voir, répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder. J'aurais jamais dû venir de toute manière. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

— Connelly ! J'aimerais… Je voulais juste savoir… Tu es ma sœur quand même !

— Je ne suis pas ta sœur, Malefoy ! On a juste le même père ! Comme ta mère l'a si bien dit : « je ne serai jamais une Malefoy » ! répliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le « jamais ».

Avalon quitta le pub d'un pas rapide. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante et son souffle était court. Elle se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir accepté de le rencontrer. Comme toujours, Drago Malefoy montrait à quel point il était dénué d'empathie.

.

.

.

Avalon se versait une tasse de café lorsqu'elle entendit Marcus jurer. Elle leva son visage vers lui et constata que ses poings froissaient allègrement les pages de _La Gazette du sorcier._

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu devrais lire ça, dit-il en lui tendant le journal.

Avalon le lui prit des mains. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant un encart dans lequel figuraient une photo de Lucius Malefoy et une autre de Bianca Connelly. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avalon chercha rapidement la page cinq sur laquelle se trouvait l'article.

Elle le parcourut rapidement et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi il retournait. Son regard s'arrêta sur le nom en bas de la pige : Rita Skeeter. Cette vipère!

— Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour savoir tout ça ? questionna Marcus. Elle n'était pas dans le bureau de ce vieux strangulot de Greengrass quand même !

— Je sais pas, Marcus. Je sais pas, souffla Avalon. Je… Je comprends pas… Merlin ! Elle était dans le pub avec nous aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en continuant sa lecture.

Comment avait-elle pu être là-bas sans que ni elle ni Drago ne la remarque ? Peut-être s'était-elle jetée un sort de désillusion ? Avalon secoua la tête. Même les sorts de désillusion les plus poussés ne permettaient pas de faire disparaître entièrement quelqu'un !

— Tu es sûre de vouloir aller au travail dans ces conditions ? s'inquiéta Marcus.

— Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce stage est important. Si je ne le réussis pas, je ne pourrais pas avoir mon diplôme, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle posa le journal à côté d'elle et recommença à manger. La journée risquait d'être longue.

.

.

.

Avalon sentit les regards sur elle tout au long de la matinée. Aucun de ses collègues n'osa lui faire la moindre remarque mais il n'était pas difficile, pour elle, de deviner que la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour de tout le laboratoire. Comme chaque midi, Avalon se dirigea vers un restaurant tenu par un Cracmol à une rue de Ste Mangouste. L'établissement était principalement fréquenté par les sorcières et sorciers qui travaillaient à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra à douze heures quarante, Avalon sentit des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tourner vers elle. Malgré sa gêne, elle garda la tête droite et alla saluer le patron qui servait les clients au bar. Ce dernier lui apprit que sa table habituelle était libre et Avalon ne se fit pas prier pour s'y installer.

Assise seule à sa table, Avalon ne prêta aucune attention aux murmures autour d'elles. Elle était en train de prendre son café lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy. Plus aucun sorcier présent dans la salle ne parlait et même les quelques moldus attablés non loin du bar se turent. Le regard de Drago s'arrêta sur elle et Avalon sut qu'il était venu la voir. Sans perdre de temps, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa table et prit place en face d'elle. Il avait agi avec tant de rapidité qu'Avalon n'avait pu lui dire non.

— Tes collègues m'ont dit que je te trouverais ici, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire. Un thé, s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-il au serveur qui passait par là.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle savait que chacune de leur parole était écoutée et analysée par des dizaines d'oreilles.

— Te parler.

— Tu aurais aussi bien pu venir me voir chez moi.

— Parce que tu m'aurais laissé entrer ? Questionna-t-il visiblement septique.

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua Avalon.

Le serveur revint à cet instant-là avec la tasse que Drago avait commandée. Ce dernier le remercia avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe entre Avalon et son demi-frère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction des moldus. Ces derniers étaient sur le point de quitter le pub. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté l'établissement, Avalon jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation. Elle n'avait en aucun envie que leur conversation soit rapportée et déformée.

— J'ai lu l'article de Skeeter, lâcha finalement Drago.

Il mit le journal sur la table. Les yeux d'Avalon se posèrent sur la photographie de sa mère. Cette dernière souriait joyeusement à l'objectif.

— C'est ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Avalon poussa un léger soupir ne pouvant réprimer son agacement plus longtemps.

— Une bonne partie l'est mais pas tout. Rita Skeeter est connue pour en rajouter. Je croyais que tu le savais ?

— Il la… Il fréquentait encore ta mère après ses fiançailles avec la mienne ?

— Quand se sont-ils fiancés ?

— Le trente-et-un décembre 1974.

— Je suis née en octobre 1975, répliqua Avalon.

Elle vit le visage de Drago se décomposer légèrement en comprenant que cette allégation n'était pas un mensonge de Skeeter.

— Lucius m'a dit que ma mère l'avait quitté lorsqu'elle a su qu'une date de mariage avait été fixée.

— C'est dont bien elle qui l'a quitté, soupira Drago.

— En effet.

— D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle ne voulait pas devenir la maîtresse née-moldue d'un mangemort.

Drago hocha lentement la tête visiblement pensif. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal avant de remonter sur le visage d'Avalon.

— Tu lui ressembles, déclara-t-il. A ta mère, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard perdu.

— C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Enfin… Il paraît que j'ai ses yeux par contre. Les yeux de Lucius, explicita-t-elle.

Drago se pencha légèrement et planta ses pupilles gris métallique dans celles d'Avalon. Cette dernière constata avec surprise que Drago et elle partageait la même couleur d'yeux.

— En effet, souffla-t-il avant de se reculer.

— Tu souhaitais me parler d'autre chose ? questionna Avalon.

— Il faut qu'on se voit pour décider de l'avenir de l'entreprise Malefoy, déclara-t-il l'air de rien.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

— Cela a commencé à te concerner à partir du moment où mon… notre cher père a décidé de te léguer 39 % des actions de l'entreprise, répliqua Drago.

— Tu en as 51%, Drago, et ta mère 10. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour avoir la majorité, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Certaines mesures demandent l'accord de tous les actionnaires.

— Quel genre de mesures ?

— Nous souhaitons nous intéresser au secteur des potions. Tu connais bien ce secteur, je me trompe ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ce secteur ?

— Développer de nouvelles potions bien entendu et les mettre en sur le commerce.

— Et tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour ça ?

— En effet.

Avalon réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par demander :

— Ta mère sera présente à la réunion ?

— Non, elle m'a donné procuration.

— Et je ne le peux pas moi ?

— Tu me fais assez confiance pour me donner procuration ? questionna Drago froidement.

Il marquait un point. Bien qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à l'entreprise Malefoy, Avalon n'était pas prête à laisser Drago prendre des décisions à sa place.

— Quand aura lieu cette réunion ?

.

.

.

Les coups frappés à la porte de leur maison retentirent une troisième fois. Avalon s'écria qu'elle arrivait tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de vérifier qui se trouvait derrière. La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son cousin. Duncan Connelly avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et pourtant ce jour-là Avalon aurait pu lui donner dix ans de plus. Ses traits étaient tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient un manque de sommeil évident.

— Dis-moi que ce sont des conneries !s'exclama-t-il en lui montrant _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, Duncan, rétorqua Avalon d'une voix neutre.

— Pas ce soir Ava ! Tu me laisses entrer ?

— Ai-je le choix ? Soupira-t-elle avant de se décaler.

Son cousin pénétra dans la maison après s'être essuyé les pieds sur le paillasson.

— Qui c'est ? questionna Marcus installé dans le salon.

— Duncan, répondit Avalon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son cousin.

— Je veux juste savoir où Rita Skeeter est allée pêcher ce mensonge.

Avalon fixa Duncan plusieurs secondes avant de déclarer d'une voix calme :

— Je vais me faire un café. T'en veux un ?

— Je te parle de choses sérieuses, Ava ! S'irrita Duncan.

— Je sais et il est toujours mieux d'en parler devant un café.

Avalon pouvait voir l'agacement qui se payait sur le visage de son cousin. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court, à tel point qu'Avalon ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps il lui faudrait avant d'exploser.

— T'en prends un ou pas alors ? insista-t-elle.

— Oui, finit-il par répondre.

— Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

En passant devant le salon, Duncan fut interpellé par Marcus.

— Hey Dunny Dun ! le salua Marcus joyeusement. Quoi de neuf ? Tout se passe bien au Ministère ?

A sa sortie de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Duncan avait rejoint le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. L'homme avait dû quitter son poste durant l'ascension de Voldemort mais l'avait retrouvé quelques mois plus tôt.

— On fait avec Marcus, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Sois pas trop dur avec elle, hein, souffla Marcus. Ava ! Je vais faire un tour avec Di ! s'écria-t-il avant de se lever.

— OK ! rétorqua-t-elle tandis que Duncan la rejoignait dans la cuisine. Sans sucre, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle alors que la porte d'entrée se fermait derrière son époux.

Les deux cousins s'installèrent autour de la table et Avalon entreprit de remuer son café avec délicatesse.

— Ce n'est pas un mensonge, lâcha-t-elle après avoir poser la cuiller sur la soucoupe.

— Pas un mensonge ?

— Lucius Malefoy était bien mon père.

— Mais… Mais ta… Mais Bianca était née-moldue, bredouilla Duncan perdu.

— Je sais bien, répondit Avalon avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

— Ma mère est au courant ?

Avalon hocha lentement la tête avant de préciser :

— Je lui ai annoncé il y a quelques semaines mais elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait.

— Comment ça elle s'en doutait ?

— Quand j'étais en septième année, ta mère m'a aidée à faire des recherches sur mon père. On avait bien avancé et elle savait qu'il était loin d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais… Quand j'ai découvert de qui il s'agissait, j'ai préféré ne pas le lui dire. On n'en a jamais reparlé et il y a quelques semaines, avant que Lucius se suicide, une de ses amies lui a dit que son mari m'avait vu alors que j'allais rendre visite à Lucius.

— Tu le sais depuis ta septième année ?

— En effet.

— Mais… Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Pourquoi… ? Je comprends pas Avalon. T'as passé neuf mois à te terrer chez Olivier alors que t'aurais pu tout simplement dire que t'étais la fille de Lucius Malefoy.

— Parce que tu crois qu'ils m'auraient cru ? Tu crois qu'ils m'auraient laissé partir aussi facilement ? Et puis, de toute manière je n'étais pas prête à y faire face à l'époque.

— Parce que tu es prête maintenant ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais, Duncan. J'en sais strictement rien. Depuis que j'ai appris que Lucius m'avait mis dans son testament, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Drago est venu me voir au travail aujourd'hui.

— Vraiment ? Ce sale petit… Il t'a menacé ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Il voulait juste que je vienne à la prochaine réunion de l'entreprise Malefoy. En tant qu'actionnaire, je dois approuver les décisions qu'ils prennent là-bas.

— Actionnaire ? Il avait pris un coup sur la tête le vieux Malefoy ou… Désolé, se reprit-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait sa cousine.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant près de deux minutes. Seule le tic-tac de la pendule se faisait entendre dans la pièce.

— Comment va Kathleen ? questionna-t-il soudainement.

Depuis leur séparation, près de deux ans plus tôt, Duncan demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles à Avalon. Cette dernière savait que son cousin ne s'était pas véritablement remis de leur rupture.

— Elle allait bien aux dernières nouvelles.

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de déclarer :

— Il va y avoir une cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes, le deux novembre. Le Ministère va inaugurer un mur avec leurs noms gravés dessus. Maman n'est pas sûre de vouloir y aller.

— Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

Duncan se passa la main sur le visage visiblement exténué.

— Oui… Enfin non ! Honnêtement Ava ! J'en sais rien… J'ai pas envie qu'elle se sente forcée. Elle s'en veut, tu sais ? Elle pense qu'elle aurait dû mourir avec eux.

— Elle est triste, Dun, souffla Ava en posant sa main sur celle de son cousin. C'est normal qu'elle pense ce genre de choses et c'est à nous de lui montrer qu'elle a tort.

— Garder Eurydice lui fait du bien, tu sais.

— C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ? proposa-t-elle.

— Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

.

.

.

Avalon marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'allée des Gobelins. Le Chemin de Traverse était très animé en ce jeudi soir et elle avait dû plusieurs fois s'excuser pour se frayer un chemin à travers la frénésie ambiante. Malgré la perte de l'un de ses fondateurs, le magasin des jumeaux Weasley avait été un des premiers à rouvrir boutique. Ollivander avait rouvert boutique deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire. Tout semblait être revenu à la normale mais Avalon savait au fond d'elle que tout ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Florian Fantarôme n'ouvrirait plus jamais boutique. Avalon ne pourrait plus jamais demander un conseil de lecture à Mr Bott. Non, tout ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

La jeune femme poussa la porte du numéro neuf de l'allée des Gobelins et monta le minuscule escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. De l'autre côté, des bruits de talons retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la mine sévère.

— Bonjour Mrs Flint, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Mr Malefoy vous attend dans notre salle de réunion.

D'un regard elle l'invita à entrer. La première pièce était grande et plusieurs bureaux y étaient installés. Avalon s'étonna de les voir vides avant de comprendre que la guerre avait sans doute un rapport avec cela. La femme frappa à une grande porte en bois dont l'un des battant était ouvert.

— Mr Malefoy ! Mrs Flint est arrivée, annonça-t-elle. Entrez, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Avalon.

Cette dernière pénétra dans la pièce. Une grande table ronde était installée en son centre. Drago Malefoy se leva de son siège et vint dans sa direction.

— Bonjour Avalon, déclara-t-il. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— De l'eau serait très bien, répondit-elle.

Drago fit un signe de tête dans la direction de sa secrétaire. Elle quitta la pièce tandis qu'Avalon s'installait autour de la table. Le jeune homme prit place à côté d'elle.

— L'entreprise va mal à ce que je vois, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

— La guerre ne nous a pas réussi, avoua Drago. Cette fois-ci, nous n'avons pas pu nous en sortir avec des beaux discours.

— En quoi elle consiste d'ailleurs cette entreprise ?

— Nous étions reconnus en tant que dénicheurs de biens précieux et rares.

— De magie noir, j'imagine ?

— Entre autres mais pas que.

— Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais te tourner vers les potions ?

— Si. Je ne pense pas que nous avons de l'avenir dans notre ancien domaine.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago fit venir vers eux un dossier alors que Mrs Fletwock pénétrait de nouveau dans la pièce avec deux verres et un pichet.

— Merci Mrs Fletwock. Vous pouvez nous laisser. C'est la seule qui nous est restée fidèle, lui apprit Drago quand la porte se fut fermée derrière elle.

Il chercha quelque chose dans son dossier et finit par en sortir un parchemin.

— Il faut que tu signes ça.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un accord de confidentialité.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance à ce que je vois.

— Ça fait près de trois mois que je travaille sur ce projet et j'ai juste vraiment pas envie qu'on me double, c'est tout.

Avalon poussa un soupire avant de se plonger dans la lecture de l'accord. Elle attrapa la plume à sa droite et signa.

— Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

— Très ! Tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant le dossier.

Avalon le prit et lut le premier parchemin, puis le deuxième.

— C'est vraiment ce que je pense ? interrogea-t-elle en relevant son regard vers Drago.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

— Comment as-tu eu cette idée ?

— Ma mère. Elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis… depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai remarqué qu'on traitait souvent les blessures physiques mais qu'on avait bien du mal à faire de même avec les blessures psychiques. Alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais créer une potion qui non pas rendrait une personne heureuse mais lui permettrait de rester équilibrée et de contrôler ses pensées noires.

— Bref, t'as créé le xanax sorcier !

— Hein ?

— Le xanax est un médicament moldu qui permet de traiter les troubles de la panique et les troubles anxieux.

— En gros oui.

— T'as la recette de ta potion ?

— Oui et d'ailleurs, je voulais ton avis. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une vraie prodige lorsqu'il s'agissait de potions, expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme la chercha dans les papiers et finit par la trouver. Avalon l'examina attentivement et comprit à cet instant que Drago n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle l'avait pensé.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Je pense qu'écraser les racines de conivielle permettrait de rendre la potion peut-être plus efficace, répondit-elle. Mais à part cela, c'est vraiment… vraiment très bien. Et tu me dis que tu as fait ça en trois mois ?

— Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment la possibilité de beaucoup sortir.

Avalon n'avait aucune difficulté à deviner pourquoi. Elle savait que beaucoup n'avaient pas apprécié que Drago Malefoy et sa mère s'en sortent aussi facilement.

— Alors ça te plaît ?

— Ça me plaît. Tu crois que ça va pouvoir sauver l'entreprise ?

— J'espère mais il reste encore tellement d'étapes avant de pouvoir la commercialiser. Ce sera un vrai parcours d'Auror, soupira-t-il. Être un Malefoy n'ouvre plus les portes désormais mais au contraire les ferme.

— Que se passera-t-il si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

— On fera faillite et il faudra qu'on rembourse sur nos propres gallions et comme tu possèdes 39 %.

— En fait, c'est un cadeau empoisonné qu'il nous a fait le Père Malefoy, soupira-t-elle.

— T'as tout compris.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Avalon examina plus attentivement le dossier.

— Tu m'as pas seulement fait venir pour que j'approuve le projet, je me trompe ? Tu veux que je t'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je mentirais si je disais que je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Drago. T'es douée en potion, t'as suivi une formation dans l'élaboration de potions et tu fais même un stage à Ste Mangouste. Tu connais la procédure, moi pas. Je suis sûr qu'on ira plus vite et mieux si on travaille ensemble.

Entendre Drago Malefoy faire ce genre de confession n'était pas le genre de choses qui arrivait tous les jours. Avalon l'avait toujours connu arrogant et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour lui demander son aide.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on sera capable de travailler ensemble ?

— Je sais pas mais je l'espère.

Avalon n'eut aucun mal à discerner l'honnêteté dans sa voix. Il avait envie d'y croire. C'était pour lui sa dernière chance. Avalon ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela devait lui faire de dépendre ainsi d'une personne qu'il considérait certainement comme une inférieure.

— Il faut que je réfléchisse.

— T'es pas obligée de quitter ton stage. On pourrait se voir le week-end…

— J'ai une famille Drago.

— Seulement le samedi alors et un soir par semaine, proposa-t-il.

— Il faut que je réfléchisse et que j'en parle à Marcus.

— L'accord… commença-t-il.

— Je ne lui parlerais pas de la potion en détails, le coupa-t-elle, mais seulement de ta proposition.

— D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

Avalon jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était presque dix-neuf heures. La réunion avait commencé près d'une heure plus tôt.

— Il faut que j'y aille mais je te recontacte vite, s'excusa-t-elle en se levant.

Elle salua Drago poliment, tandis qu'il rangeait le dossier, et transplana directement chez elle. Une semaine plus tard, Avalon commençait à travailler sur ce qui deviendrait un des plus gros succès de l'entreprise Malefoy.


End file.
